Smek
Smek (formerly known as Captain Smek)' '''is the main protagonist in the DreamWorks short film ''Almost Home, the true main antagonist (later reformed) of the 2015 computer-animated DreamWorks film, Home, and the recurring antagonist in the Netflix original series, Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh. He was voiced by Steve Martin who also voices another DreamWorks villain, Hotep and has previously played Mr. Chairman from Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Background Personality His main trait is being wimpy, and being celebrated by being said thing. He will retreat from anything, and has incorporated said thing to the Boov culture. Biography Not much is known about his life, other than having stolen a device of Gorg's he uses to shut people up, although the device is actually a Gorg egg. Information Captain Smek is the leader of a alien race called the Boov who are trying to find a place to hide from their enemy, until one of them made a mistake, a Boov named "Oh", Captain Smek sends an Alien Traffic Cop named Kyle to hunt down Oh for what he did. He was the one who stole the egg from the Gorg. Home (2015) Prologue Smek tells all the Boov that they are going to invade earth as their new home, after Oh send a invitation to all the Boovs (inlcuding the Gorg himself), Smek tells all the Boovs to find Oh and tell him what his password is to stop sending the invitation to the Gorg he sends a Boov cop named Kyle to find Oh and tell him what his password was. Oh's password Later Smek goes to Paris and tells them if they found Oh, but one of them lie and gets Smek upset until Kyle tells him that Oh got away with Tip within getting his head hit by Smek's "Shusher", Smek tells Kyle if he got any idea what to do, Kyle suggests that they type in random buttons which doesn't work for only Oh knows it, Smek likes the idea (he likes any idea despite that they are aliens) and tells the Boovs to get to work. Many Mistakes Later they find Oh and Tip and Smek explains how dumb Oh by saying he makes many mistakes and thinks it's a game to Oh and thinks he will continue to make mistakes, after Tip turns the "gravity thingy" upside down Smek later escapes in Kyle's flying pod. New Captain After the Gorg attacks the Boov, Smek didn't know about the super chip that the Gorg had and Smek was the only one who's thinks he's the super Boov and anyone who holds the "Shusher" is the captain which is what Smek is Oh however mentions to all the Boov about how a bad captain Smek is by doing the wrong thing about humans, Smek has finally had enough of Oh and before he can hit Oh with his "Shusher" Kyle forces him to let Oh be captain but Smek refuses and gets hit in the head by Kyle but tells the Boov Oh wouldn't know what to do and thinking he would make more mistake but gets hit by Kyle again and gives the "Shusher" to Oh with Smek getting run over by the Boov and crying on the floor, near the end Smek redeems himself and becomes a DJ for the Boov and for Oh being captain. Almost Home In the short film, Captain Smek appears when getting out of his spaceship and announcing to his Boov on arriving at their foster new planet. Gallery Smek design 2.JPG|Smek's design. Boov.JPG|Smek, Officer Kyle and The Boov. Dreamworks-animation-home-releases-short-film-online.jpg|Smek as he appears in "Almost Home". 99 004.PNG|Smek turned red. give dady some sugar.PNG|"Give daddy some sugar!" 99 014.PNG|Smek making an announcement. Smek's breakdown.jpg|Smek's breakdown. Smek and Officer Kyle.PNG|Smek and Officer Kyle. last mistake.PNG|"That Boov has made his last mistake". Home - Captain Smek telling Oh and Tip if they escape.PNG|"Did you really think you could escape?" Smek's mad stare.jpg|Smek's mad stare. Smek grinning evilly.jpg|Smek's evil grin. 99 032.PNG|Smek going up against Oh. Smek red.PNG|Smek turns red after Oh say how bad a captain he is. Smek in shock.PNG|Smek in shock. Smek about to hit Oh.PNG|"Oh big deal!, i had enough!, SHUSH!" Smek's defeat.PNG|Smek's defeat after Oh became captain. Home_-_Smek_as_a_DJ_and_Boov_dancing.PNG|Smek reforms near the end as a DJ. 100 011.PNG|Smek in the credits. 100 013.PNG|Smek in the credits with Officer Kyle, Oh, Tip and Tip's mother. Trivia * Captain Smek is very similar to Mother Gothel from Tangled (2010), as both tricked who they "loved" into obeying them (Captain Smek acted cowardly and stole the Gorg egg to make the Boov believe the Gorg was evil and so the Boov would obey Smek, Mother Gothel stole Rapunzel as an infant and told her the world was dangerous so she could be young and beautiful forever). * The word, "Smek", is a Swedish word that means "caressing". * He is the fifth computer-animated villain to be an alien, the first being King Goobot, the second being Gallaxhar, the third being General Grawl, and the fourth being Lena Thackleman. However, unlike four of them, Smek isn't truly evil, and would do anything to protect the Boov from any certain threats. * When Smek turns red, he clearly resembles Satan. * Strangely enough, his voice apparently sounds more like Jeffrey Tambor and Jay Leno. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Hegemony Category:Aliens Category:Elementals Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Big Bads Category:On & Off Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Cult Leaders Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Egotist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Usurper Category:God Wannabe Category:Protective Villains Category:In love villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Science Fiction Villains